Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as people are demanding more and more to the display device in terms of miniaturization, lightweight and portability while using display devices to help them work or enrich their lives. Notebook computers, tablet computers, ultra-books, smartphones and the like require miniaturization and thinning with its own performance being ensured, thereby increasing the display area and reducing other unnecessary size and weight.
A conventional display device with a camera, such as a notebook computer, has a camera usually disposed in a blank area between a display screen and a bezel, and the blank area of the display device becomes too large, thereby increasing the overall size of the display device.